Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan06's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Jerry - Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) * Robyn Starling - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Lickboot - Herb Overkill (Minions) * Ferdinand - Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Dr. Applecheek - Gargamel (Smurfs) * Daddy Starling - John (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Puggsy - Dash the Walrus (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Frankie Da Flea - Tip the Penguin (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Captain Kiddie - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * Squawk - Orville (The Rescuers) * The Straycatchers - Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) * Droopy - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Patrolman - Michael (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * Tom's Owner - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Moving Man - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Singing Cat Gang - Hades and the Titans (Hercules) * Bulldog - Marshmallow (Frozen) Scenes # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Marshmallow Chases Yang # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 4 - Yang and Wubbzy Meets Tip and Dash ("Friends to the End") # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Buzz and Delete/Hades and the Titans ("What Do We Care") # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 6 - Yang and Wubbzy Meets Pepper Ann Pearson/Pepper Ann Pearson's Sad Story # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Scarlet Overkill ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 8 - Yang and Wubbzy vs. Undertow # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Scarlet Overkill # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Gargamel ("God's Little Creatures") # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 13 - Yang, Wubbzy, and Pepper Ann Pearson Rowing the Raft # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 15 - Garrett and Orville ("I'd Done it All") # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 17 - Garrett and Orville Chase Wubbzy/Yang and Wubbzy Saves Pepper Ann Pearson # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Yang and Wubbzy: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * Yin Yang Yo * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Wubbzy's Big Movie * Pepper Ann * Minions * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * Smurfs * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Quest for Camelot * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * Cyberchase * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Hercules * Frozen Gallery Yang as Tom Wubbzy as Jerry Pepper Ann Pearson as Robyn Starling Scarlet Overkill as Aunt Pristine Figg Herb Overkill as Lickboot Undertow as Ferdinand Gargamel as Dr. Applecheek John as Daddy Starling Dash the Walrus as Puggsy Tip the Penguin as Frankie Da Flea Garrett as Captain Kiddie Orville as Squawk Buzz and Delete as the Straycatchers Wilbur as Droopy Michael as the Patrolman Marina as Tom's Owner Sinbad as Moving Man Hades and the Titans as the Singing Cat Gang Marshmallow as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan06 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs